Forum:Foreshadowing
Ok guys im new to this wiki and i just hope that someone here can answer my question ive been searching and searching for the past hour and half and can't find any mention of this in the other Inheritance websites... Ok. So my question is this: What foreshadowing existed in all of the books that led to the fact that Galbatorix would use the true name of the ancient language against Eragon and Saphira? I know that the last Ra'zak pleaded with him right before Eragon killed him that he would make sure his kind were not forgotten and that they would plague the nightmares of men forevermore but for this he would tell Eragon a secret (which blew me away and honestly i knew right then what he was talking about and i couldn't beleive that Eragon didn't take him more seriously. It was one of the parts of the books that really aggravated me... I thought at least he would remember it later and discuss it with Oromis or Glaedr but no it never even dawns on him that Galbatorix's most trusted slaves might have actually told him something useful when they truly believed there race was about to become extenct... du!!! ) the secret he said was that Galbatorix had almost found "the name, the true name!" bet he couldnt tell him anymore than that and as you probably remember it went in one ear and out Eragon's other... Now my question is in what book and where in that book did Eragon find out about the name of names? Because I remember that he asked someone ( I want to say Oromis so bad but it might have been Brom or even someone else I can't remember) about the name of the ancient language because they were discussing something along those lines and the fact that Gramarye was not the languages proper name. It was fleeting but it stuck in my head because i remember whoever the person was saying that it would be more powerful than any other word in the ancient language and might have even mentioned that with it you could change the very fabric on which the language worked and i thought that i knew even then what would happen at the end of the series ( which was only comfirmed after the thing with the Ra'zak happened). But i can't remember when this took place and who Eragon had the conversation with. If someone here could fill in the gaps in my memory i would greatly appreciate it. And also I'm pretty sure there are other things that foreshadow the very fact that the name of names would come into play I'm also courious what those are and if anyone felt the same as i did about the signs that i have mentioned. I'm seriously on the verge of rereading the entire series ( i just started rereading Inheritance and thats why i started thinking about this) its driving me so crazy. So please if there is anyone out there that can help me reply to this asap. Thanks so much for your time and hopfully your answers, Lover of all things Alagaesian. ;)